Magic
Magic comes in many different forms. Holy, Dark, and Elemental are the majority of these forms. Light Magic Spells (Heroes Only) Light Magic spells are spells mainly used by wizards of a good nature, mainly members of the Order of Seven. *Anastasis - Resurrects the target. Cannot be used on someone who was killed by Mortem. *Caeco - Casts a ray of light that blinds enemies in a cone infront of the caster. *Lux Dolor - Lets the caster turn into a bright beam and travel to evade. *Percute - Casts a holy bolt at the target. *Sanctae Murum - Casts a magical barrier, shielding allies from most magical spells, but leaves the caster more vulnerable. *Tutela - Shields the caster from one and any spell per day.(Only known by Alumn Orak, Ignis, and Haylem Orsos.) *Vinculum - Casts a magical chain that latches onto the target preventing them from moving or casting. *Vindicta - Causes the target to feel extreme pain based on their past crimes. Used only by Grand Order wizards to righteously kill a Dark Mage(or anyone). Neutral Magic Spells Neutral Magic spells are spells that are used universally by any type of wizard, they are standard spells. *Crepitus - Casts a spell of fire, can be used multiple ways. *Eludo - Casts a ward to help mitigate magic damage. *Exaspero - Makes the target enrage uncontrollably. *Expello - Dispels curses from the target, grants protection from curses for a duration after the dispel. *Glacio - Casts a spell of Frost, can be used multiple ways. *Fugio - Lets the caster teleport himself or others away from danger. *Ianuae Magicae - Lets the caster teleport almost anywhere. *Lenio - Calms the target, mostly used against Exaspero. *Pax - Silences the target. *Percutio - Casts a spell of Shock, Can be used multiple ways. *Sano - Heals the target, or even multiple targets depending on the power of the caster. *Torpeo - Stuns the target for a good duration. Dark Magic Spells (Heroes Only) Dark Magic spells are spells that are used for evil. They were banned after the Covert War. They are primarily used by the Dark Wizards of the Cult of Sar'khet. *Caligo - Conjures a storm of darkness above the area. *Declaro - Demands the target to spill their secrets, and if resisted, causes extreme pain. *Evorto - Causes structures to slowly or swiftly destroy themselves. *Mortem - Causes Instant Death on impact. (Only used by Lord Tulen's disciples) *Tempero - Mind controls the target. *Tolle - Raise the Dead. *Umbra - Lets the caster blink/fly through the air in a beam of darkness to evade. *Victima - Marks the target, captures their soul when killed by the caster. *The Majority of Dark Magical spells were created by Tulen Moratus, however Tolle was created by High Necromancer Zalen. *The easiest way to learn Dark Magic spells is to have Lord Tulen share his personal Dark Grimoire, a magical gift from Sar'khet that can have spells inscribed in it.